criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Eli Hudson
Eli Zane Hudson is a central character featured in Season 2 of Criminal Case. He was suspected of three murders in Europe. Profile Hailing from Seattle, Washington, USA, Eli is a 30-year-old world traveler. He has neatly combed brown hair and blue eyes. He normally dons a long-sleeved dark green shirt but in some instances, he dons a blue jacket over a plaid shirt and blue undershirt. Other than that, he wears a watch on his left wrist, revealing he's right-handed. Eli is knowledgeable about plants, carries sunscreen on him at all times, reads hieroglyphs, drinks his favorite beverage of coffee, has a criminal record, skilled in navigation in case he gets lost while traveling, is physically fit, loves to go horseback riding during his travels, has knowledge in physics, and is a skilled hacker. He also majored in history, is fluent in 25 languages, and is somewhat immature and creepy, but is told he looks young for his age. Biography Eli was born and raised in Seattle, the son of Laura Hudson, a school board administrator, and an unknown father who abandoned the family before Eli was born. He was raised Baptist, but Eli identifies himself as agnostic. He has two half-siblings, sister Brooke, who is two years younger, and brother Jett, who is four years younger. Eli is still bitter about his father and harbors angry feelings towards his step-father, Thomas, who abused the family. When Eli was 13, he stood up to his step-father which resulted in a serious fight. Eli was forced to kill Thomas in self-defense, who got extremely violent, and only got a year in prison for the crime. Schooling was difficult for Eli as he was treated differently by the other kids for being a convict. He found an interest in history and travel, and focused on those two throughout his education. Eli surprisingly landed himself a job as a barista thanks to the manager not judging candidates' pasts. He funded his education and took care of his family whenever Laura was busy. One night when Eli was 18 and going off to university soon, a burglar broke into the Hudson household. They seriously wounded Jett but Eli managed to fend off the attacker. Jett recovered and Eli noticed, for the first time, that he cares for his half-siblings, despite his fathers' wrongdoings. By the time Eli attended the University of Washington, he made plenty of friends and coincidentally became a barista again. Eli pursued his interests and acquired a Major in History and Major in Geography with a Minor in Computer Science. Eli turned 23 when he decided to travel the world. The news hit his family hard but they recognized that it's what Eli wants. Eli sees his family at least once a month and brings back souvenirs for them. It took a while for Eli to realize he traveled the world because in a way, he was finally seeking closure for the terrible events that occurred in his life. Fully accepting everything, Eli quickly became happy and currently enjoys what he is doing. Now, he is in a relationship with Abby Cross and struck a friendship with Aleks, making him even happier. Events of Criminal Case God's Green Earth A Pain in the Neck Eli became a suspect after Abby and the player identified him in the background of a photo with the king of Spain on it. Before interrogating him, Abby remarked that Eli looked kind of cute, but knew she had to be professional. Eli formally introduced himself to the team and displayed signs of odd behavior. He knew Abby's name and used it frequently during his interrogation. Since the ICA was slandered in the news, Eli slyly wanted to freak Abby out a bit. After revealing he carries sunscreen on him at all times, Eli didn't hesitate saying he was stalking the king, although he doesn't disclose why. Abby was a little put off but still thought he was cute. Eli was interrogated again about a complaint form issued by the king. Aleks found out that Eli has a criminal record in Seattle for breaking into peoples' homes and stalking several women. He currently has six restraining orders placed on him and the king wanted him thrown out of the country. Eli admitted what he did and explained that he gets a thrill from breaking the law, but to a certain extent. He also revealed that he was poisoned by the food supply when he came to Spain but claimed he wasn't the killer. Abby and Eli begin to bond as they learn that they share a few similarities with each other: both love Nature and are knowledgeable about plants, both majored in history and can read hieroglyphs. After sharing a laugh with Eli, Abby hoped to see him around again, to which Eli replied with "I know we will." Eli was found to be innocent after the team incarcerated Beatriz García for David's murder. Once the team finished their investigation, Abby couldn't get her mind off of Eli and wasn't afraid to tell the player that she may be in love. Death of the Virgin Eli became a suspect again after Abby and the player found a faded paper on the Eiffel Tower with Italian writing on it. Nate translated the message to "Meet me on the Eiffel Tower, Salvador. You know who it is." Nate noticed that a few letters were highlighted that spelled out "Eli." Shocked at flagging Eli as a suspect again, Abby pulled herself together for his interrogation. He remarked how he knew he would cross paths with Abby again. Eli explained that he was attempting to convince Salvador to wipe his criminal record clean and issued a rendezvous to discuss the matter further. Abby pointed out Eli can speak Italian, but he corrected her and said he's fluent in 25 languages. Eli begins to say flirty things to Abby using different languages which makes her giggle with Eli saying she has a cute laugh. Eli was interrogated again about another photo of him in the background, stalking Salvador. This time, there was someone behind the victim wearing a cloak and Zhen determined the person in the cloak was Eli. Abby didn't like this but went off to ask Eli why he was stalking Salvador. Once again, Eli mentioned he wanted to wipe his criminal record clean and considered physically intimidating Salvador, but he knew he would only make problems worse if he did that. Abby and Eli bond further as they learn more similarities about each other: both love drinking coffee, both worked as a barista during high school, and both are skilled in navigation in case they get lost while traveling. Eli pointed out that they share so much in common and asked Abby if she would go out with him to get some coffee sometime. Abby smiled and gleefully accepted. The two of them stand closer together, but the player reminded Abby about the murder investigation. Abby really hoped Eli was innocent this time. Despite the suspicion towards him, Eli was found to be innocent once more when the team incarcerated Lia Harper for Salvador's murder. After the trial, Eli was impressed that Abby caught another killer. Eli, Abby, and the player all went out to sight see and celebrate for an hour until Chief Cross got upset at the team for doing so when there are far more important matters. Abby wanted Eli's support in pressuring Jacques Durand into admitting he's involved in Global Green. When the team went to ask him, he was wearing a black beret and was excited to do this. He gave Abby a matching beret and she inquired about Eli's past. Eli didn't want to talk about it in front of the player but promised to answer when they are on their coffee date. Abby puts her hand on Eli's shoulder and pay Jacques a visit. At his office, the team asks about Jacques' involvement in Global Green. Jacques appreciated Eli's input but he immediately denied any involvement and claimed he was being framed. Outside the Louvre, Eli mentions he has to quickly head back home to his family to attend his younger sister's wedding but promised to come back and go through with the date. They exchanged phone numbers and abruptly gave each other a long hug. Both say they're going to miss each other before Eli waves goodbye. Green About the Gills Eli became a suspect for a third time after Abby and the player found his police record and Global Green syrup inside his travel bag. Eli was ecstatic to bump into Abby again and went in for a hug, but was denied it. Eli stalked several women in Seattle, all of whom shortly became Global Green members. Eli said he lost his travel bag at the carnival inside the Ericsson Globe and claimed to not be a part of Global Green, despite looking bad. Eli didn't know how his record or the syrup ended up in his bag and said he would never do anything to hurt Abby. However, Abby fired back and put him in temporary custody for the time being. Eli understood and knew he would be proven innocent once more. Abby was distraught and cried for what she did but she knew she had to keep a professional attitude to prove Eli's innocence. After both Abby and Glenn were admitted to the hospital for serious injuries, Aleks worked out the anagram found in the grenade explosion and discovered that it spelled "Eli Zane Hudson". In his cell, Eli revealed the truth. He stalked the women in Seattle because he knew they would become victims of Global Green, so he tracked them when the time was right. Eli knew this would make him look suspect but had to do it in order to take Global Green down upon learning what they've been doing to Europe as of late. Eli shared this info with Aleks and admitted he got sloppy which is why he got flagged as a suspect twice by the player. Eli wanted to explain this to Abby back in Paris but his sister's wedding prevented him from doing so. Morton told Eli that Abby was in a critical state, prompting Eli to request to be let go so he can transfuse his O- blood. Unfortunately, Eli would have to wait until the investigation's over. Eli pleaded with the player to solve the case ASAP. In the end, Eli was found innocent again after the team incarcerated Don Guilliano for Gilbert's murder and for being the leader of Global Green. Aleks wanted Eli's help in tracking Cassie, who was kidnapped by Don. Luckily, Eli indeed tracked her but lost his tablet. The trio found it and located Cassie underneath the Nobel Museum. Eli soon donated his blood which was used to be transfused into Abby. Several days later, both Abby and Glenn made a full recovery. Abby felt indebted to Eli for saving her life. Eli responded by saying it was nothing. The two finally went on their coffee date at a café afterwards. To celebrate shutting down Global Green, the Chief wanted to organize a costume party at the Ericsson Globe for everyone. The player finds costumes for everyone and gives an Alfred Nobel costume to Eli to surprise Abby. Eli changed and met Abby, dressed as Amelia Earhart, during the dance. Eli confesses his love to Abby where she reciprocates. The two share a kiss then dance together. Irene expressed irritation and bitterness towards her daughter for opening herself up to a man for a reason she doesn't disclose, but leaves her alone to celebrate. Two days after the costume party, Abby confirms that she and Eli are together. Abby appreciated the fact that Eli would travel where the ICA would go, so he can spend as much time with Abby as possible. After revealing they had their first time engaging in sexual intercourse, Irene was infuriated. Not even Abby knew why she was acting this way but she made it clear she wouldn't let her mother get between their relationship. Case appearances * A Pain in the Neck (Case #2 of World Edition) * Death of the Virgin (Case #4 of World Edition) * Green About the Gills (Case #6 of World Edition) * Neck or Nothing (Case #7 of World Edition) Category:Characters of World Edition (Armand) Category:Suspects of World Edition (Armand) Category:Central Characters (Armand)